1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensing containers, and more particularly to an outer container formed of paperboard for use with an inner flexible bag in a composite package designed to hold and dispense liquids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,568,911; 3,536,247; 3,450,308; 2,785,843; 2,568,725; 1,889,232; 1,378,534.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a container for a composite package adapted to hold a bag and having a dispensing tab in the bottom wall with a sloping platform on the bottom wall adapted to assist in the dispensing of liquid material from the bag by directing it downwardly toward the dispensing opening in the bottom of the outer container.